love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Music S.T.A.R.T!!
Music S.T.A.R.T!! is μ’s sixth single as well as an insert song in Love Live! School idol project's first original video animation. It was released on November 27, 2013. It is also included in µ's Best Album Best Live! Collection II. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed and arranged by Yamaguchi Akihiko. Track Listing 'Special Edition (LACM-34155)' Bonus items aside, the Special Edition was released with a bonus Blu-Ray Disc (as opposed to the Regular Edition's bonus DVD) where the Music S.T.A.R.T!! music video was replaced with the full version of the original video animation. 'Regular Edition (LACM-14156)' 'CD/Blu-Ray' #Music S.T.A.R.T!! #LOVELESS WORLD #Music S.T.A.R.T!! (Off Vocal) #LOVELESS WORLD (Off Vocal) # # # Videos Single = |-| PV by Lantis = |-| TV Edit = |-| Subbed Radio Dramas = Track 5 Track 6 Track 7 Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= |-| Radio Drama= |-| School idol paradise= Lyrics Rōmaji= Welcome song! Hitotsu ni naru kokoro Dakara koko ga watashitachi no Never ending stage Fushigi takusan mitai ne Kimi to issho ni kanjitai Sonna negai ni kiseki to chansu ga La la la LoveLive! Suteki na deai arigatou Shinjiru chikara arigatou Yuuki de ashita wa kawarunda ne Nande ima made sunao ni narezu ni ita no? Music! Kiite yo!! Korekara minna de korekara odorou Let's go! Hajimeyou!! Datte paatii owaranai Datte paatii owaranai Mada mada minna de omoikiri utau yo Datte paatii owaranai Datte paatii owaranai Tanoshisa miracle egao✩muteki...sonna kibun sa! Atarashii yume miyou yo Kimi to issho ni asobitai Te o tsunaidara mirai e janpu da La la la LoveLive! Atsui tokimeki arigatou Makenai kimochi arigatou Genki de kanashimi sukuunda ne Motto shiritai? Watashi no omoi o shiritai? Music! Nagareru shiawase no merodii (kiite ne) Motto shiritai? Watashi no omoi o shiritai? (kiite ne) Music! Shiawase o Minna ni agetai minna de odorou Let's go! Hajimeyou!! Ii zo paatii tomaranai Ii zo paatii tomaranai Zokuzoku atsumare kakegoe de mawaru yo Ii zo paatii tomaranai Ii zo paatii tomaranai Watashi no maxim egao✩musou...sonna kibun de! Pareedo ni sasowarete (dou suru?) Kimi to (kimi to) odoru (odoru) Hikari no uzu ga kienai zutto ne kienai Datte paatii owaranai Datte paatii owaranai Mada mada minna de omoikiri utau yo Datte paatii owaranai Datte paatii owaranai Tanoshisa miracle egao✩muteki...sonna kibun sa! (Tomaranai minna) La la la saikou kibun sa!! Welcome song! Hitotsu ni naru kokoro Dakara koko de watashitachi to ne (odorou) Welcome song! Hitotsu ni naru kokoro Dakara koko ga watashitachi no Never ending stage |-| Kanji= Welcome song! ひとつになる心 だからここが私たちの Never ending stage 不思議たくさん見たいね 君と一緒に感じたい そんな願いに奇跡とチャンスが La la la LoveLive! 素敵な出会いありがとう 信じるチカラありがとう 勇気で明日は変わるんだね なんで今まで素直になれずにいたの? Music! 聞いてよ!! これからみんなでこれから踊ろう Let's go! 始めよう!! だってパーティー終わらない だってパーティー終わらない まだまだみんなで　思い切り歌うよ だってパーティー終わらない だってパーティー終わらない 楽しさmiracle 笑顔✩無敵...そんな気分さ! 新しい夢見ようよ 君と一緒に遊びたい 手を繋いだら未来へジャンプだ La la la LoveLive! 熱いときめきありがとう 負けないキモチありがとう 元気で悲しみ救うんだね もっと知りたい? 私の想いを知りたい? Music! 流れる幸せのメロディー(聴いてね) もっと知りたい? 私の想いを知りたい?(聴いてね) Music! 幸せを みんなにあげたいみんなで踊ろう Let's go! 始めよう!! いいぞパーティーとまらない いいぞパーティーとまらない ぞくぞく集まれ 掛け声で回るよ いいぞパーティーとまらない いいぞパーティーとまらない 私のmaxim 笑顔✩無双...そんな気分で! パレードに誘われて(どうする?) 君と(君と)踊る(踊る) 光の渦が消えない　ずっとね消えない だってパーティー終わらない だってパーティー終わらない まだまだみんなで　思い切り歌うよ だってパーティー終わらない だってパーティー終わらない 楽しさmiracle 笑顔✩無敵...そんな気分さ! (とまらないみんな)La la la 最高気分さ!! Welcome song! ひとつになる心 だからここで私たちとね (踊ろう) Welcome song! ひとつになる心 だからここが私たちの Never ending stage |-| English= Welcome song! Our hearts become one So this place is our never ending stage I want to see lots of the wonders out there I want to feel them together with you Within those wishes, miracles and chances are La la la LoveLive! Thank you for the wonderful encounter Thank you for the power to believe The power of courage will make tomorrow change Why haven't you been able to be honest with yourself all this time? Music! Listen!! From now on, all of us, from now on, let's dance Let's go! Let's begin!! Hey, the party doesn't end Hey, the party doesn't end We're still going to sing with all of our hearts Hey, the party doesn't end Hey, the party doesn't end Happiness miracle, smiles✩invincible... That's how it feels! Let's dream of new dreams I want to have fun together with you Once our hands are joined, we jump to the future La la la LoveLive! Thank you for my burning heartbeat Thank you for the feelings that can't be brought down High spirits can save you from sadness Do you want to know more? Do you want to know what I think and feel? Music! A flowing melody of happiness (Listen) Do you want to know more? Do you want to know what I think and feel? (Listen) Music! I want to give Happiness to everyone, let's all dance Let's go! Let's begin!! That's good, the party doesn't stop That's good, the party doesn't stop Gather and assemble here, we're turning with the audience's cheers That's good, the party doesn't stop That's good, the party doesn't stop My motto, smiles✩unmatched... That's how it feels! Invited to the parade... (What to do?) I'll dance (I'll dance) with you (with you) The spiral of light won't disappear, never, it won't disappear Hey, the party doesn't end Hey, the party doesn't end We're still going to sing with all of our heart Hey, the party doesn't end Hey, the party doesn't end Happiness miracle, smiles✩invincible... That's how it feels! (We won't stop, everyone) La la la this is the best feeling!! Welcome song! Our hearts become one So be here with us (Let's dance) Welcome song! Our hearts become one So this place is our never ending stage Gallery TV Edit= 143 OVA1.png 144 OVA1.png 145 OVA1.png 146 OVA1.png 147 OVA1.png 148 OVA1.png 149 OVA1.png 150 OVA1.png 151 OVA1.png 152 OVA1.png 153 OVA1.png 154 OVA1.png 155 OVA1.png 156 OVA1.png 157 OVA1.png 158 OVA1.png 159 OVA1.png 160 OVA1.png 161 OVA1.png 162 OVA1.png 163 OVA1.png 164 OVA1.png 165 OVA1.png 166 OVA1.png 167 OVA1.png 168 OVA1.png 169 OVA1.png 170 OVA1.png 171 OVA1.png 172 OVA1.png 173 OVA1.png 174 OVA1.png 175 OVA1.png 176 OVA1.png 177 OVA1.png 178 OVA1.png 179 OVA1.png 180 OVA1.png 181 OVA1.png 182 OVA1.png 183 OVA1.png 184 OVA1.png 185 OVA1.png 186 OVA1.png 187 OVA1.png 188 OVA1.png 189 OVA1.png 190 OVA1.png 191 OVA1.png 192 OVA1.png 193 OVA1.png 194 OVA1.png 195 OVA1.png 196 OVA1.png 197 OVA1.png 198 OVA1.png 199 OVA1.png 200 OVA1.png 201 OVA1.png 202 OVA1.png 203 OVA1.png 204 OVA1.png 205 OVA1.png 206 OVA1.png 207 OVA1.png 208 OVA1.png 209 OVA1.png 210 OVA1.png 211 OVA1.png 212 OVA1.png 213 OVA1.png 214 OVA1.png 215 OVA1.png 216 OVA1.png 217 OVA1.png 218 OVA1.png 219 OVA1.png 220 OVA1.png 221 OVA1.png 222 OVA1.png 223 OVA1.png 224 OVA1.png 225 OVA1.png 226 OVA1.png 227 OVA1.png 228 OVA1.png 229 OVA1.png 230 OVA1.png 231 OVA1.png 232 OVA1.png 233 OVA1.png 234 OVA1.png 235 OVA1.png 236 OVA1.png 237 OVA1.png 238 OVA1.png 239 OVA1.png 240 OVA1.png 241 OVA1.png 242 OVA1.png 243 OVA1.png 244 OVA1.png 245 OVA1.png 246 OVA1.png 247 OVA1.png 248 OVA1.png 249 OVA1.png 250 OVA1.png 251 OVA1.png 252 OVA1.png 253 OVA1.png 254 OVA1.png 255 OVA1.png 256 OVA1.png 257 OVA1.png 258 OVA1.png 259 OVA1.png 260 OVA1.png 261 OVA1.png 262 OVA1.png 263 OVA1.png 264 OVA1.png 265 OVA1.png 266 OVA1.png 267 OVA1.png |-| Single Scans= Music_S.T.A.R.T!!_Illustration.jpg Live Performances *μ's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~ *μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ Trivia *The location the PV is based on is likely Tokyo DisneySea. Photo comparisons here. * In the PV, Honoka is shown sleeping with two stuffed dinosaur toys, probably a reference to Emi Nitta's love of dinosaurs. One of the toys is a Triceratops, her favorite dinosaur. * Hanayo and Rin are seen sleeping with brown and white alpaca stuffed toys. * Kotori's yellow pillow is seen once again in the PV, since Wonderful Rush, Wonder Zone, No Upperclassmen Allowed! and Love Live! The School Idol Movie. References Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Single Category:Animated Songs Category:Radio Dramas Category:Insert Songs Category:Μ's Songs